


Alone Time

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiverse Shenanigans, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, not intentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Tony haven't had alone time in a while. They get interrupted in an unusual way
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Multiverse Shenanigans - which was so fun and delightful to write! :)

“Why did you stop?!” Tony groaned between clenched teeth, his head resting on his arms, bent over his workshop desk.

They hadn’t had alone time in _weeks_ , between missions, Stark Industries, and their very active toddler. Steve had just gotten back from a mission, Peter was at daycare, and Tony was playing hooky from SI. And Tony just couldn’t resist Steve still in his stealth uniform, coupled with the beard and just this side of too long hair. The man looked _good_. So, he’d done the only logical thing: let his husband fuck him in the workshop with their pants around their knees. He hadn’t even asked J. to frost the glass of the workshop – the rest of the team had caught them before, and there was something thrilling about knowing anyone could walk in on them at any point. Even Thor, who ended up making comments about their fearless leaders’ passionate love making.

“Um, I- I think you need to see this for yourself, babe,” Steve mumbled, stilled behind him.

“What could be more important than your dick in my- Oh!” Tony looked up and 3 portals had opened up in the workshop: two larger ones and a small one right on the desk.

“Yeah,” Steve answered slowly. “This is new…”

“So, this happens in every universe I guess?” a man that looked like their Clint stated to a person they could only assume was Sam.

“Oh, you guys too?” the woman that looked like Natasha in the other portal chimed in.

On the desk, Tony heard high squeaks coming from the two Lego figurines dressed as Captain America and Iron Man.

“I’ll get you guys a comms unit in a sec,” Tony told them before turning to look at Steve, who was the brightest red Tony had ever seen him. He turned back to the visitors, straightening up enough to hopefully give Steve enough coverage to put his pants back on. “What seems to be the problem?” he started before Thor came into the workshop.

“Captain, a portal just opened- ah, my apologies for disrupting your carnal desires. I know you’ve both been longing for one another’s embrace for some time now, but I fear this may be more pressing than your need for love making-“

“Thor, let me guess,” Tony cut him off as he heard Steve whine behind him. “Portal opened up?”

“Yes! How did you know?” Tony pointed in front of them. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Everyone, follow Thor here – someone grab these two little guys, and do _not_ let Peter near them! We will be upstairs in two minutes. JARVIS? Let Nat and Clint know if any other portals have opened up that we may have missed, and do not let anyone else back in here, please.”

Everyone exited and Tony collapsed back on the desk with a frustrated yell. “We’re never going to get alone time every again, are we?”

“Doesn’t look like it, no.”

“Think you can finish before we have to go up?” Tony asked with a pout.

“Tony,” Steve warned.

“Fine, lets go see what we’ve done to piss off the universe now.”


End file.
